


Assumptions

by skylarshea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fighting, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarshea/pseuds/skylarshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra can no longer handle Mako getting himself injured to provide for her she demands he leave, only to realize she was entirely wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a lot of spelling and grammar errors.  
> Sorry about that.

"Get out! Just get out, Mako! I can't take this anymore! Leave!" Korra shouted at at him. In desperation she stood like a brick. She had to be strong because if she wasn't Mako wouldn't leave.

"Korra, please I…I can explain," he begged.

Crossing her arms and her deep blue eyes cut into him like daggers as she began to speak, "What…what is there to explain? I'm sick of this. You're out all the time…you come back a bloody mess and tired! You hardly realize I'm around anymore! I sit at home worrying about you! Praying you're not getting killed and now! Now you come home looking like pure hell! I can't handle this anymore! Just leave!" the avatar screamed louder as she felt warm drops of water rolling down her flushed cheeks, tears.

Mako stepped forward and tried to wiped them away; she took a step back, "Don't touch me! I said leave," she reluctantly said with a fabricated acid tongue.

He paused and looked at her, the pain in his eyes showing how desperate he was tonot leave, "Kor-" he started but she quickly cut him off.

"Leave!" she hissed while crossing my arms wishing the tears would go away…just until he left even.

He scowled and looked down, "Korra, I don't understand. I'm trying to give you the perfect life. I'm doing everything I can to provide the best for you. My job may not be the safest…but I'm only doing this because I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. I want to give us a great future. I didn't mean to hur-" Korra again had to stop him.

"Don't even give me that excuse, Mako," she began, "All I wanted from you was you and that's the one thing your job can't give me! So, just leave! Leave now! I'm not asking you too! I'm telling you to get out of this damn house, Mako! Get out!" her screams grew louder. This time he said nothing. His golden orbs stared blankly at his love and he lowered his head while stepping out.

Silence filled the room and only after the door closed and Korra was alone did she realize how deeply she hated him. She hated him because…he left her like this…he left her so broken. She just wanted to have him, yet he was going about and now getting into fights…making deals…being beaten until he was laying in a pool of his own blood. She loved him too much to let him do that. She loved him too much to be the reason he was doing it in the first place.

She could hear his foot steps traveling down the hall of the complex. Walking to the couch she sat with nothing more than an empty stare and a broken expression. Screams were no longer filling the room. Korra had no one to turn to. She didn't want to turn to anyone for comfort…never again. Her hand ran over the couch were dark stains decorated it.

His blood.

It always dripped, he was always hurt. Fight after fight and cut after cut…not once did he think he should stop. Not just for his health, but her sanity. It was running dry and the more he acted out and the more he was injured…the more Korra lost myself to the battle against his stubborn ways. The way Mako would talk about a fight captivated her…the thrill he found in it frightened her. Yet, she was safe from all the dangers in life that she couldn't handle alone because of him…and now she was nothing more than a target standing alone in an open field bound to be shot.

There was no way of turning back now, Mako had stolen and broken her heart and now he was gone. Unsure with herself and the concept that she was nowalone. Mako wasn't coming back, and if he did she would have to turn him away again.

This was it and it was over. A small knock on the door was heard and she took a deep breath. "Mako! I said leave!" Korra shouted while walking back to the door assuming it was the firebender that she no longer wanted to love.

When it opened Korra was stunned to see a man, who was unexpected, standing at the door.

Tahno.

He smiled in a sly way that was eerie in itself, "At your service Avatar Korra…I think I might be able to help you, " he said in a soft voice that was alluring yet frightening all at one, "May I come in?" he asked. Korra ran her fingers through my long brown hair and nodded while opening the door for him to enter. Whatever he was up to Korra wasn't going to let it slide past her. How did he even know that there was a problem.

The young Avatar then noticed some blood stains on his shirt when it all clicked…Mako wasn't fighting…they were fighting him. Biting her lip she realized that she was wrong this whole time.

And it was Tahno who attacked Mako…


End file.
